


Itll Be Fuuuun

by ju2tcount2ten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Er.. farms, Haunted Houses, Jerkass Eridan, M/M, how to NOT get your matesprit to love you, i guess scary?, i mean farms, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju2tcount2ten/pseuds/ju2tcount2ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No it won't</p><p>In which Eridan drags Sollux to an abandoned farm in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sol theres nothin scary about an old abandoned farm in the middle of the desert" Eridan whined to his kismesis/matesprit.  
"Oh iif only you could here how 2tupiid you 2ound riight now" Sollux chuckled.  
"But wwill you come or wwill i need to drag Kar along?"  
"…Fiine fii2hdiick iill come. But only thii2 tiime!"  
"Yay! Kar probably wwouldnt come along anywway"

~*~*~*~  
A few hours later they where in the middle of nowhere at the middle of the night, in an old truck parked in front of a very beat-up barn surrounded by a broken gate.  
Hehe and he said it WASNT scary.  
Eridan opened the truck door and hopped out wearing a smirk/smile at his partners reaction.  
He walked over to the other side and opened Sol's door, since it seemed he wasn't going to do that himself anytime soon, and leaned against the side.  
"Wwaitin for twwelvve's perigee?" he taunted, earning him a glare.  
"Ju2t fuckiing giive me a 2econd, gog" The lowblood snapped, hopping out of the truck.  
"Ya knoww yur only wwaistin daylight wwith howw long ya take. Ya knoww wwe couldvve been here wwhen it wwas still light if ya hadnt of taken so fuckin long"  
"2hut the hell up 2o we can ju2t leave 2ooner"  
Eridan snickered, starting towards the barn.

~*~*~*~  
"…Eriidan you 2aiid ju2t the barn now let2 LEAVE"  
"But Sol~ i just wwanna look around in the house for a feww~"  
"Well that2 too fuckiing bad, ii2nt iit? Now get the fuck back iin the car 2o we can ju2t get the hell out of here!"  
"It sounds like someones scared sol" was all he said before slipping in through the ajar door and into the unstable wooden house that was claimed to be 'haunted'.  
"Eriidan!" he whined, waiting a little until finally going in after him.  
And shit there's a basement. The fucker probably went down there just to make you go down after him.  
Sollux slowly walked around, looking for the idiotic fish troll, and he almost screached when he heard a scream from downstairs.  
He's breaths deepened and he froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is in two chapters itll only let me post so much in one chapter

And then he realized he actually needed to DO SOMETHING so he rushed downstairs.  
There were bookshelves litterally EVERYWHERE but with no books on them. Cobwebs connecting basically everything and just to make it all the better it was completely pitch-black.  
"E..eriidan?" Sollux squeaked as he continued walking around.   
No reply and if it weren't for the sake that his matesprit was down here somewhere he would've booked it.  
He probably was playing some sick game and would jump out at Sollux any minute now, but that didn't cross his mind.  
Further and further from the stairs he went, the darker and darker it seemed to get.  
Suddenly behind him one of the few books on the selves hit the floor, and the room sparked to life with red and blue for a quick second at the suprise, before fading right back to darkness.  
He froze, staring at the floor where the book had dropped.  
Then from behind him, something (someone) attacked him (really just yelled out and bopped his shoulder), sending the room back up in sparks. The petrafied yellowblood wiped back around on instinct and screamed, almost falling to the floor (by almost i mean did) and then was greated with familiar laughter.  
"Oh my gog Sol you shoulda seen yourself!" and then he laughed some more.  
Sollux growled, not sounding very threatening because he was practically whining from the fright, but that was Eridan's cue to probably appologize.  
"…hehe sorry"  
"Damn riight you are" Sollux snapped.  
Eridan helped him back to his feet, still chuckling at his little prank, earning him some more glares.  
"can we go yet?" It was a half plead/half command and the Aquarias took the hint.  
"oh sure" he gave in, but his smirk returned "but wwere comin back next wweek"


End file.
